Playa des Death
by Icalelata7
Summary: All 40 contestants have returned for a reunion, but a killer is on the loose. Who will survive? R&R. Sorry I suck at summaries. Rated M for future chapters
1. It begins!

Chris McLean, yes THE Chris McLean, decided to have a fun little reunion after having four seasons of torturous activity on the 38 competitors. After arranging many, um…. arrangements, he decided to be a cheap ass and have the reunion at none other than Playa Des Losers. After many of the guests had arrived, many activities had started…

"LIMBOOOOOO!" Yelled Geoff. For as long as Geoff could remember, he had always been a party boy. He was the first of friends to have gotten drunk, and the first to have done some things that his parents wished had never happened. Even though Geoff could get wild at parties, he always had the best intentions, like the reason he had parties was to cheer people up.

Soon, Bridgette, Trent, Anne Maria , Gwen and Duncan came over. As they did come over, Geoff couldn't help, but stare at his girlfriend Bridgette. She was wearing a very cute(tight) bikini. Gwen and Duncan had also come, holding hands and staring at each other. They were still dating after Total Drama World Tour had come to a stop. Trent was behind them. Trent seemed to be staring at Gwen and glaring at Duncan. He still loved Gwen, but he didn't want to be the one to break them up, so he settled for having a unhealthy obsession with her. Gwen didn't mind anymore, due to the fact that he never really said anything, and he chased Cody away.

Katie and Sadie were walking down the hallway that led to the outdoor pool, not caring about how a stranger was following them.

"Oh my god, Katie, don't those painting's look so pretty!"

"Oh my god, that's what I was thinking!". Said Katie, while she was touching the painting of the warped school"

"Oh look the pool is over there, let's go meet everybody!"Said Sadie

"Okay"

As they started to run down the hall, they heard a scratch from behind them.

"Oh my god, Katie, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, totally!", Sadie said while walking toward the noise from which the scratch had come from.

"Well that's strange, the painting we just saw is cut."

"I wonder who did it?"

"Oh well, come on, let's go to the pool!"

"Okay", said Sadie.

Noah was sitting in his chair near the pool.

"Oh well, come on, let's go to the pool!", Noah heard. He could recognize that voice anywhere. It was Katie. Ever since the end of Total Drama Action, he had liked her. Unfortunately, she had always been distracted by Trent. He had vowed hatred to Trent since then, but had never acted on it.

As Katie emerged with Sadie,, Noah pretended not to notice by reading his book. Every once in a while, he would look up from his book, just to look at Katie, and this didn't go unnoticed by a certain someone.

"Noah, why do you keep looking at Katie?"

"Shut up, Cody!" Noah said.

"Why, is it because you like her" Cody said with a smirk, already knowing the answer. For a while now, Noah and Cody had been best friends.

"Why don't you go get rejected by Gwen again?" Noah retorted.

"Why, so I can miss all the action with you and Katie?"

"Oh bite me!"

"Hey Katie, have you noticed that Noah keeps stealing glances at you?" Said Sadie.

"No, why is he?"Said Katie

"I don't know, oh well." Sadie and Katie were swimming through the pool, trying not to collide with anyone. Sadie was having a much more difficult time, due to the fact she was heavier. "Hey, Katie, can we get out?" Katie didn't reply, in fact Sadie couldn't see Katie at all. "I guess I'll just get out." As Sadie reached the steps of the pool, Sierra came screaming out of the Playa. Not paying attention, Sierra knocked Sadie back into the pool. As Sadie fell back, her head collided with the pool, knocking her unconscious. She fell into the pool, water enveloping her and starting to suffocate her. Brick had noticed that Sadie was underwater for some time, and saw that she had been knocked unconscious.

'"Sadie's drowning, someone help her!" Brick yelled.

DJ swam across the pool to aid Sadie, he pulled her up and out of the water, she was barely breathing.

"Someone get help! Medic! Medic!" yelled Katie. She feared for the life of her friend, and couldn't help but cry. Noah ran over to Katie and tried to comfort her.

"Look on the Brightside Katie, if she dies, I'm here to comfort you." Noah then realized the mistake he just said.

"Wow, thanks, now get away from me!"Katie said with a mixture of anger and sorrow.  
Noah slowly walked away, as a medic came rushing out of the door, holding a first aid kit. Cody walked up to Noah.

"Wow, I thought you were a genius and could pick up the girls with ease?" Cody teased.

After everyone had left the pool. Noah slowly got up and started his way into the Playa. He had messed things up with Katie and didn't know what to do to get her affection. As he opened the door, he heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Noah called.

"Your dea…."Said a voice.

"My what?" said Noah

"Your death!" said the voice as they jumped out of the bushes. They were dressed in all black and were about the same height as Noah. Noah screamed, before darting into the Playa, which doors were already open.

"Where to go… Where to go?" said Noah. He turned left and darted down the hall way, looking for a place to hide or escape. Seeing there was an open door, he ran inside and locked it behind him. He slowly walked away from the door, but didn't hear anything from the outside.

"That should stop it from coming in "Said Noah, but as if irony wasn't on his side, the killer jumped down from the vents, knife in hand about to land on Noah. Noah yelled once again, and tried to run, but the killer landed on him first. The killer lunged the knife at Noah's head, but Noah moved his head to the side and grabbed the knife in order to keep it stuck in the ground. He thrust upwards with his hip, bouncing the killer off him with ease. 'Wow, this person is light' Noah thought. As the killer was startled by the maneuver, Noah took the opportunity to run as fast as he could to the door and unlock it. The killer took the knife out of the floor and threw all the way across the room, in a last attempt to kill Noah. Lucky for Noah, it missed by an inch. Noah ran outside to find Cody, Sierra, Ezekiel and Katie outside.

"We heard you scream like a girl."Said Cody.

"Yeah, eh, we thought you were Gwen." Said Ezekiel.

"Yeah, well I-" but Noah didn't get time to finish his sentence because the killer had took the knife from the wall and charged out the door.

Noah screamed once again. 'He does sound like Gwen' Cody thought. The killer slashed the knife, but Noah ran down the hallway, with Katie and Ezekiel. Cody and sierra ran the other way. The killer was chasing after the three teens, but Noah had a plan.

"Run outside!" Noah yelled. Noah, Katie and Ezekiel all ran outside. "Now hide in the bushes somewhere!" Noah ran to a tree and started climbing. If the killer was to try to climb the tree, he would jump down onto the killer, and land on him/her.

Katie looked around for a place to hide. She found a reasonable place to hide, which happened to be in a greenhouse that the Playa had. Once inside, she hid behind a giant plant with many leaves to cover her. Thinking she was safe she turned her attention to the window she could see (barely). She saw the killer chasing Ezekiel with the knife, but not gaining on him. When Ezekiel ran out of sight, she saw the killer disappear too. She decided to see if she could find Noah, so she came out from the bush. Just as she was fully out, Ezekiel burst into the greenhouse, with the killer right behind him. Katie screamed and picked up a shovel right beside her and ran to the back of the greenhouse with Ezekiel.

"Finally, I have you now!" said the killer, which sounded like neither male or female.

Katie, thinking on her feet, took the shovel and smashed the glass window near her, and crawled through.

"Come on, Zeke!" Katie said. Ezekiel followed behind her, as they ran into the woods. She ran around the woods, but Zeke didn't follow her. He went down a different path. As she finally got tired, she heard a rustle in the bushes. "Zeke?" she said nervously. She slowly approached the bush the rustle came from and looked behind it. She saw a bunny that was staring at her. Relieved she started her way back to the Playa, but as she was halfway, she felt a hand slip around her mouth, and a knife come against her throat.

Noah made it into the dining room, where everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Noah!" Sierra and Cody yelled. "What happened?"

"I Don't know." Noah said. He realized the room had gone quiet while everyone was listening to what he had to say. "The killer attacked Katie, Ezekiel and I, but I don't know what happened to them. Last I saw of them, they were running into the woods, with the killer chasing after them. Just as he said that, Katie ran into the room, her arm bleeding, and her shirt torn off.

"Katie!" yelled Sadie, who yes, was okay after the incident. Everyone was surprised that she was here, but Noah was staring at her boobs, even though she had a bra on.

**What do you think? Do you like it? Suggestions? Predictions? Please Review!**

**Chapters will get longer.**


	2. Get a clue!

"Katie!" yelled Sadie."Your okay!"

"What happened?"Noah said.

"Well…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Relieved she started her way back to the Playa, but as she was halfway, she felt a hand slip around her mouth, and a knife come against her throat.

"Good Bye, Katie" said the voice.

Katie didn't want to die just yet. She grabbed the knife with one hand, and grabbed the person's arm with the other. She bit down on the person's arm, and back kicked him in the crotch. The person stunned in pain released Katie. Katie ran, but while she was running, the person came up behind her and slashed to the side of her. He managed to swipe his knife and slash her arm. Katie screamed in pain, and fell to the ground in pain. Looking at her arm, the cut went from her hand to her elbow. Then she remembered, the killer. She looked up, but the killer was gone. She clutched her arm and ran back to the Playa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"and that's what happened!"said Katie. Everyone just stared at Katie, not wanting to say what was really on their mind.

"Umm…" Chris started. "Sure, that is, um, I don't really have anything to say to that, but I don't believe you…"

"Wait, how do you not believe me?" said Katie.

"Well, I highly doubt that there is a killer on the loose. The only people on this island are us, and everyone was in this room when this happened, except for Gwen and Duncan, who were getting busy, you, Ezekiel and Noah."

"Well…"Katie couldn't think of what to say that would convince them. She just stared down at the ground, the pain still in her arm. "Fine, but can I at least get something for my arm."

"Fine, CHEF, WE NEED BANDAGES!"Chris said. Chef came out from the kitchen and started to treat Katie's wounds.

"Why don't the rest of you go get the food?" Chef said.

Brick, Zoey, Mike and Beth went into the kitchen to get the food. Brick was the first to come out of the kitchen."Dinner, is served." He said. He put the plate down on the table and took the cover off.

"Mr. Coconut!" Owen exclaimed as he saw that his old coconut friend was cut in half.

"Hmm… I don't recall making that dish." Chef said. Soon after, Mike, Zoey and Beth came into the dining room and everyone started the meal.

"Katie, do you want any?" said Sadie.

"No, I'm fine, I think I'm just gonna go take a nap and see if this makes sense when I wake up. "Said Katie.

"Okay" Said Sadie.

Later that night,

"Noah?"Cody said.

"Yeah?"Noah said

"Why are we sneaking around the Playa 12:00am?"

"To find evidence about how a killer is here!"

"Oh, Okay" Yes it was true. Noah and Cody were sneaking around at night to see if they could find evidence that the killer was here. They were currently in the room where the killer had struck from above. "Hey Noah, did you ever notice that the knife hit this painting of home while you were running away?"

"No, but it was probably an accident."

"Okay"

"Wait, I just remembered something."

"What?"

"When I was attacked by the killer, the killer wasn't heavy, but light. Also, they could climb up to the ceiling with ease."  
"Well who could do that?"

"What about Mike? He has the personality of Svetlana that is very acrobatic. Also, he could have a sixth personality that is a killer."

"Well if that were true, we would have to ask someone who would have noticed if Mike was at the dinner table or not. I bet Zoey would know, after all, they are dating."

"Good idea."

~Outside Zoey's room~

"I think this is Zoey's room" Noah Said. Zoey walked out of the room as Noah was about to knock.

"Oh, hey guy's." Zoey said.

"Hey Zoey, we have some questions for you about earlier this evening."

"Sure, what about?"

"Well, we just wanted to know if Mike was at the dinner."

"Mike? Yeah he was, although he did have to leave for 30 minutes to do something."

"Oh, that's it?"

"Well he did mention when he got back that he couldn't control it, whatever "it" is."

"Okay, we have to go now…"Noah said

"Yeah I have to hide from Sierra." Cody said nervously. He thought that Mike would probably be in the room with Zoey. Slowly, Cody and Noah walked away from the red-haired girl, and once they were out of sight, they started to think. "Hey Noah, why don't we talk with Katie? She might have some clues about this whole thing."

"Okay."

"Just don't try to make a move on her."

~Katie's room~

"Oh hey, Noah"

"Listen Katie, we need to talk with you about the killer and the incident's yesterday. We had a talk with Zoey and it turned out that Mike Had some suspicious doing's during dinner. Would you see the killer being Mike, or do you think it was someone else?"

"Well," Katie began, "The killer wasn't that big, so it couldn't have been Owen or DJ, also, they didn't sound like a he or she, but it is possible that Mike had a different personality."

"Well that's what we thought, and Mike could have changed his voice like he does when he has a different personality. Also have you noticed anything suspicious lately?"

"Well, I did notice that-" Katie couldn't finish because soon a scream was heard throughout the whole Playa. "Wait, what was that?" Katie, Cody and Noah darted from down the hallway.

"Wait, where did it come from?" Suddenly another scream, sounding more like a guy, rang out. The group of three ran down the hall to see that it was Lindsay and DJ had screamed.

"Man that white girl can scream!" LeShawna said, a feeling of Déjà vu coming on."

"Wait what is it?" Noah said. He could see that Lindsay was crying, and DJ was paralyzed with shock. There, before them lay the body of Ezekiel. There were knife marks all over him, but the strange part is, the knife was still in his throat, and no blood was on the floor. "Oh my god, Zeke!" Soon all the other campers where coming around to see what had happened. All the girls started to cry, even some of the guys.

"Whatever, this is probably a prank." Eva said, not even hinting to having a bit of sorrow. "Come on Justin." Eva slowly walked away, with Justin walking behind her, head down in sorrow.

"Katie, I think I'm starting to believe you." Chris said."Everyone go back to their rooms, except Katie."

"Well what do we do now?" Noah said while him and Cody where walking back to their room.

"I don't know, because now we don't have Katie. I wonder what she was going to say."

"Maybe Sadie would know. Let's go to her room." Noah and Cody walked to Sadie's room, trying not to catch attention from anyone.

'Knock knock knock' "Hello, Sadie?" There was no response. "Sadie?" Noah asked one more time. Still, no response. Noah tried turning the door handle. "It's unlocked." Noah slowly opened the door. As he did, he saw that Sadie was unconscious on the floor, with blood around her.

Cameron locked the door to his room from the inside. "It's okay, everything is going to be just fine…Oh no what am I going to do." If I wait, I might be killed next. Wait maybe the corpse will have some clues on it." Cameron unlocked his door and quietly tiptoed to the place the corpse was. As he was close, he saw a figure, dragging the corpse away. 'Oh no, I should follow him.' Cameron thought. Cameron followed the figure through the whole Playa until he saw that the killer was entering a secret passage. Cameron went up to the passage, but it had already closed. He saw that there was a keypad that needed a four star pin to enter. 'Well back to the drawing board' Cameron said. As he turned around, the door opened and the figure was seen, holding a knife. "You!" Cameron yelled.

Duncan and Gwen were following Eva and Justin ever since they were acting strangely. Eva and Justin had entered into a room and were talking with each other.

"Duncan, can you here them?"Gwen said.

"No maybe we should put our ear against the door?" Gwen nodded and they both put their ears against the door.

"We can't tell them!"Eva said

"Why not, it's not like we have to tell them the whole truth about what happened, we can change it up a little." Justin said.

"Why pretty boy, so we can be shunned even more!" The angry Eva said.

"Fine then, I'm leaving!" Justin said. Justin walked to the door, not realizing Gwen and Duncan were on the other side, and they fell in when he opened the door. "Well who do we have here?" Justin said, a slight smirk on his face.

Owen was walking to the kitchen to get a midnight snack. Sure it wasn't healthy, but on the other hand, he was always hungry. He opened the fridge and took out a turkey that had been precooked. He carefully closed the fridge, not wanting Chef or anyone to hear him. As he came out of the kitchen he saw something on the table.

"Hello?" Owen walked up to the table, wondering what was on it. He slowly saw that it was a figure and it was holding, not knife, but a gun. The figure sat up, pointing the gun at Owen. Not knowing what to do, Owen threw the turkey at the killer. The turkey hit the killer, and knocked the gun out of his/her hand. Owen ran outside, towards the stairs. "HELP! HELP!" Owen screeched. He ran to the stairs to find them locked. "What no!" Seeing that an elevator was open, he ran to it. He ran inside, as he saw the killer coming to get him. The doors started to close, and the killer was too far away. "Whew, what a relief." Suddenly, a bump was felt on the top of the elevator. The killer was on top of the elevator, and trying to cut Owen through the top! 'How is that possible? I'm going up?' Owen thought. Owen crouched to avoid the knife. 'I know' Owen thought. He pressed the button that would lead to the top floor, smashing the killer against the roof. The killer saw this and pulled the knife out. "Yeah eat it killer!", but then the unthinkable happened.

**The next chapter will be considerably longer because I have to fill in the 4 stories of Cameron, Owen, Duncan and Gwen, and Noah and Cody. Have you discovered the secret yet? Are there two killers? Or three? What do you think? Please R&R!**

**Also, you can vote on who you want to live and die!**


	3. The Elevator Mystery

**Dislaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters from TD or any places in this story. It belongs to the Fresh TV Inc. and teletoon network.**

Now back with Cameron…

"You!" Cameron yelled.

"What about me?" Chef Hatchet said.

"What are you doing with the body?"

"I'm putting it away, so no one has to see it in the morning, and so it won't start to smell."

"Well I need to examine the body."

"By all means, the pin is 1239."

"Okay then." Little did they know, a figure was behind a plant nearby, listening to the conversation.

~Gwen and Duncan~

"So what are you two doing here?! Did you hear everything we said?!" The rage-aholic said.

"We just heard the part about how you didn't want to tell anyone something." Said Gwen.

"Maybe we should tell them, they might think we are the killer." Justin said, still smirking.

"Fine, but wipe that smirk off your face." Eva said.

"Gwen, Duncan, listen. We need your opinion about something. We don't know what will happen if we tell anyone else, but we are dating." Duncan and Gwen just stared at them. Eva dating a beautiful guy like Justin? It's not possible!

"Cool." Said Duncan.

"So you think it will be fine if we tell everyone else?" Justin Said.

"Yeah." Said Gwen. Then, they heard a huge crash.

~Back to Cameron~

"Hum, there seems to be a red hair on this. Wait, there is only one red head that would match this redness of haircolouring, Zoey!" Suddenly, the door to the pod opened up. Once again, the killer was there, holding a knife, not a gun. "Aw crap!"

~With Zoey~

"See ya!" She was just talking to Noah and Cody about Mike. Once they left she went back into the room, to see Mike sitting on her bed. "Hey Mike, I need to talk to you about something."

"What?" Mike said.

"Well, I think that Noah and Cody think that you killed Ezekiel…"

"WHAT? I didn't do anything to Ezekiel. I barely even know the guy. Besides if I were to kill anyone, it would be Scott."

"True, but can you still tap into your alternate personalities?"

"Yeah, but only if I let them. See watch." Mike then proceeded to take his shirt off. "See I don't turn into Vito."

"Oh, because that may have been one of the things they were thinking about." Zoey started to move closer to Mike. "Mike, I'm kinda scared."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. I promise." With that, he kissed Zoey and they fell onto the bed. Suddenly, I huge crash was heard from the hole Playa.

~Noah and Cody~

"Sadie are you alright?" Cody was currently holding Sadie, who had been unconscious on the floor, in a pile of blood. While Cody was holding Sadie, Noah was thinking. "Oh god, Noah, what are we going to do?" And that's when two things happened. Noah realized something particularly disturbing, and the crash that Mike and Zoey heard happened. "Great, what was that?"

"I don't know, but I'll go check it out, but there is something you should know."

"What?"

"That that's Ezekiel's blood, not hers!" And with that, Noah ran off to find the noise.

~Cameron~

The killer slowly walked into the room, eyeing Cameron, as he stood there in shock. As the killer was about two feet from Cameron, it lunged out, trying to stab Cameron. Cameron sidestepped and bolted for the door. Cameron knew he wasn't too strong, so he didn't stand much of a chance. Sighing, the killer chased after him. Cameron was smart, so he remembered the way to his room. He ran right, then left, then right, then right, all while the killer wasn't even gaining the slightest on him. Eventually, the killer was getting tired and having trouble keeping up, so it threw the knife and the knife got lodged in Cameron's leg. "Ow." Suddenly, I huge crash was heard. The killer heard this, and ran away. "Well that was strange. Can somebody help me?" Cameron yelled, trying to get up.

~Owen~

"Eat it killer." Owen was currently having an early victory party(still in the elevator). "Ah yeah, this is awesome." While Owen was saying this, the killer was watching through the hatch in the top. After an idea popped into its head. When the elevator was about to reach the top floor, it started its plan. It cut one of the ropes that were keeping it from falling, slowly it did another one. The elevator started to shake. "What's happening?" Owen said. Soon the killer only needed to cut one more cord. When they were at the top, the killer cut the final cord, which made the elevator start to fall. Then the killer grabbed onto a beam that was at the top of the elevator shaft, and went through the open doors that Owen would have gone through. From behind, the killer heard a huge crash, and had a smile on its face the whole time.

~Noah~

"What was that?"Noah asked Chef, who was by the elevator shaft.

"The elevator crashed, It looks like the lines were cut."

"Oh, so no one died?"

"I don't think so."

"Well that was anti-climatic." Suddenly, Katie, Eva, Justin, Gwen, Mike, Zoey and Duncan appeared. As Chef was explaining to the ex-campers about what happened. Noah pulled Katie aside and said, "What were you saying before?"

"There was totally a rip in a painting earlier." Katie said.

"What was on the painting?"

"A weird looking school. Why?" Noah's face turned pale when he heard what she said. 'Noah, are you okay?" Noah just continued to look at her. "Noah?" Noah fell to the ground, with what looked like a dart in his neck. "Oh my god! Noah!"

~Cody~

"Where's Noah?" Cody was still holding the unconscious Sadie in his hands. Ezekiel's blood had covered his arms, the bottom of his shirt, and his pants. Sadie's condition hadn't changed since Noah left 10 minutes ago. 'Should I move her?' Cody thought. 'How did this happen? Why didn't the killer kill her?' There was knock on the door. Cody glanced up to see a person in all black standing there, with a knife. "Um, Hi…" The killer slowly advanced, there knife still slick with blood. 'Blood? Who's is that? Ezekiel's?" When the killer was about 3 feet from him, he slowly put down Sadie on the floor. When the killer was 2 feet away, Cody slowly backed away. Once Cody was up against the wall(10 feet from where he used to be) the killer moved back so it was 5 feet from him.

"Well it seems you have a problem. I can either kill Sadie, or you can take the kill."The voice sounded like a he. Or maybe a she. Cody couldn't tell.

"Not by your hand. He won't." Chef said. Chef had been behind them, listening to the converstion. "To use current talk, come at me bro!" The screeched and charged at Chef. It jumped high up like a crane, and kicked Chef in the face. Landing on all fours, the killer lunged a punch into Chef's gut. Chef grabbed the killer's fist and swung it up and into the wall. "Don't mess with a boss." The killer got back up and grabbed its knife and through it at Chef. Chef tried to side step, but the knife got caught in his right arm. The killer walked up to Chef, and pulled the knife out. It swung the knife at Chef's throst, but Chef backed up and kicked the killer in it's gut. Chef then ran into the room that Cody and Sadie were in and locked the door. "We should be safe in here." Chef said. From the outside, they could hear the sound of footsteps slowly walking away.

After moment's of silence, Cody broke it. "Where's Noah?"

"He is in the infirmary with the other contestents."

" They all got attacked?" Cody said. A worried look crossed his face.

"No, Noah got hit with a dart that contained a liquid. Whether it was deadly or not, were not sure of."

"Oh…" Minutes passed before they spoke again. "So how do you think the killer removed the blood from Ezekiel without leaving any signs of how it did it?"

"I don't know, but they would need a high I.Q to be able to do something like that."

"Well then it could have been Izzy. She is crazy enough to do this. Or maybe Eva. Or Courtney."

"Only time will tell."

~Cameron~

'Ah my leg' Cameron had been limping through the player, his leg still bleeding from the knife that had been thrown into it. He had made half way back from the room where Ezekiel's body had been stored. He moaned in pain, not caring if a killer could hear him. From around the corner, Cameron could hear footsteps. "Hello?" Cameron called out. Duncan and Gwen walked out from behind the corner. Gwen was disheveled and Duncan had a huge grin on his face. They were both sweaty, and had a stench to them. Cameron, not wanting to hear the details, asked "Can you guys help me?" with a weak voice.

"Bout What, nerd?" Duncan said. Duncan turned the corner and grabbed a piece of cloth the he had left behind the corner. "Shall we wrap him up Gwen?"

"I think we shall!" They approached Cameron, and Cameron screamed.

~Mike~

A scream was heard throughout the playa, and Mike was the first to arrive to the scene.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Cameron was crying, holding his leg, while Duncan and Gwen wrapped his leg in a cloth to keep the bleeding from flowing.

"Yeah it just hurt when they wrapped my leg, that's all." Cameron said in a calm tone.

"Well okay then." Mike said. "Need help getting to the infirmary?"

"No, I'm good"

With that, Mike walked off, going back to his room, to finally get some sleep. It had been a rough night, with all of the occurrences happening, but Mike knew one thing, he wasn't the killer, and he was going to prove himself innocent.

~Noah~

Noah awoke from his heavy sleep 15 hours after being hit with the dart. He turned his head to the right to see Cameron sleeping. He turned is head to the left to see Sadie, still unconscious from when he had found her before. Noah felt stiff around his body, and tried to move his legs. They were a bit sore, but he managed. He got out of the infirmary, and started walking out. He closed the door behind him, and proceeded to go to find Katie and Cody. Once reaching Cody's(and his) room, he softly knocked on the door. Cody opened the door and starred at Noah. He looked worse than before. Bags were under his eyes, and a lump was on his neck where the dart had previously struck him.

"Noah? How ya feeling?" Cody asked, with only a bit of concern in this voice.  
"Don't talk to me like I'm fricken 5 years old. We need to find Katie then go down stairs to the basement."

"Okay." Noah and Katie proceeded to Katie's room to find her sobbing over Sadie.

"Katie? Are you okay?" Noah asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. What do you want?" Katie said.

"We NEED your help. We need to investigate the basement, regarding the elevator shaft."

"Well techinically you don't NEED my help, you WANT it, but okay. I need to stop whoever is doing this from hurting Sadie anymore!" Katie walked up and marched out of the room.

"That's hot." Noah said. They found the entrance to the staircase, now that the elevator wasn't working. "Let's go." They opened the door and shut it behind them.

"Noah," Katie said. "Do you think we should get someone else, like Chef?"

"If you want to." Katie reached for the door, but it was locked from the other side.

"Crap, its locked."

"Well we have no choice then, we must go forward." Noah said. They started down the spiraling staircase, checking each floor to see if the doors were locked. They were on the 10th floor before, and floors 9, 8, 7, 5, and 2 were locked. Once they reached the bottom, they looked for the a light switch.

"It's so dark down here, do you guys see anything?" Noah asked. Silence. There was no answer to question. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't heard any footsteps behind him when he was walking down the stairs. "Hello?' A door could be heard opening upstairs from the basement. Scared, Noah put his back against the wall, not knowing where anything was. A light was seen, as Katie made her way down the stairs.

"Noah? Cody?" Katie said nervously.

"I'm right here." Said Noah.

"I figured we needed a flash light to see. Where's Cody?"

"I don't know…" Katie shone the flashlight on the ground. A trail of blood was on the ground, like someone had been dragged. "I think Cody maybe in trouble." Katie said, shivering at the sight of the blood.

"Well then, that's the way we go. We better hurry." They proceeded down a dark narrow hallway, and as they got further along, they could hear the sound of grinding metal.

"What's that Noah?"

"I don't know, but I think we may be too late for Cody. All we can do is avenge him." The flashlight then ran out of batteries.

"What do we do now?"

"We proceed." Noah and Katie slowly walked into the darkness, not caring what was in store for them.

~Lindsay~

"And this is a library." Beth said, trying to get some sense into the blonde haired girls head.

"Wow, this is really big." Lindsay said, a echo was heard in the library. "And it copies me!" Beth, sighing, decided to take a good book while the terror of death truly frightening her.

"_The eye of the world_. Sounds interesting." They started to go out, when the killer came out of nowhere and shot a warning shot at both of the girls. Screaming the girls ran back into the library, looking for a place to hide. Lindsay ran to the desk and hid under it. Beth wasn't as lucky and ran behind a bookshelf with the killer following her. Lindsay peaked over the desk and saw the killer pull the trigger and hear a sceam and a loud thump. She ducked under the desk again, sobbing over her best friend. About 2 minutes later, Lindsay heard the killer leave through the front. Lindsay stood up, and made her way to the aisle that Beth was in. Beth was unconscious, but still breathing, with a hole in her arm where the killer had shot her. Still crying, Lindsay picked up Beth's shoulders, and tried to drag her best friend to safety.

~Cameron~

Cameron awoke from his state. Shaking his head, he looked down at his leg. It was covered in a bandage, no blood coming from it. He looked to the side to see Sadie two table's away. He saw a note on the table next to him. He picked it up and it read:

_Dear Cameron,_

_You have escaped me once, but you have been made immobile. How will you save the case and your friends now? But I will assure you one thing. You won't have to worry about it this time, because now you can't escape._

'What?' Cameron thought. Suddenly, straps restrained his arms, and legs. Spikes started coming down towards him from the ceiling. Trying to get free, the doors opened.

"Help Me!" Cameron said to the figure.

"Why? I don't want to ruin my own plan and miss the action of your gory death?" The figure said with a smirk.

"You're the killer?!" Cameron half said, half yelled.

"I'm surprised you couldn't figure it out, such a smart boy like yourself. Too bad I will have to hang your body beside this one." The now identified killer held up a body a former contestant.

"Oh my god! You killed-" Before Cameron could finish, pain seared through his body as the spikes penetrated his skin. Cameron stared at the killer before closing his eyes forever. One single tear rolled down his cheek, as the killer watched, proud of its accomplishment.

**Sorry for long wait. I was vacationing! **

**Alive:**

**Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Courtney, Harold, Trent, Bridgette, Lindsay, DJ, Geoff, LeShawna, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, Owen, Anne Maria, Dakota, Staci, Brick, Jo, Lightning, Sam, Chris, Chef, Blaineley, Sierra, Alejandro, Zoey, Mike, Scott, Dawn**

**Injured:**

**Beth, Sadie**

**Missing:**

**Cody**

**Dead:**

**Ezekiel, Owen, Cameron**

**Yay! Chapter 3 is done! Who do you want dead? Who do you want Alive? Please vote in reviews!**

**R&R and follow me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note 1**

**I am going on an important Hiatus! I will resume this story in 3-4 months. The reason is because I am doing a YouTube Series that will determine the death order! Yay! But since I love writing, I thought of another idea! I am going to do a "TD: Life in Toronto" which will be parody, comedy and drama. Don't worry, I won't abandon it, but the first chapter to the new series should be out shortly, whenever I feel posting it!**

**Thank you, The perpendicular falafel, icalelata7**


End file.
